Problems & Heartbreaks (-New Title & Summary-)
by Marleyrockz
Summary: I just wanted to fit in. I didn't expect to find another pack, and find the friends I have ever asked for but I did. The one thing I didn't ask for was here also, and that's what scares me. Even with all the problems we're in. I'm in love with the one person who gets me so mad, but so alive also. Only if Derek Hale felt the same. Can Ashlee help Stiles & Scott with the Alpha Pack?
1. Chapter 1

I was standing outside my new school, Beacon Hills High school. I don't even know why we had to move from New York to California. I found it stupid and useless but I'm glad that I have a fresh start. In New York, I was Ashlee "The Loser" Hilson, now I'm Ashlee Hilson from New York. No labels, and no back story. I could just make my own back story from now on but one thing will still haunt me and will haunt me forever. I sighed longingly as I stared at the new school in front of me. I was nervous yet, not at the same time. I gulped and started to walk. Of course, I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped right into a person.

I slammed right into the person and knocked us onto the ground in one swift movement. I feel onto the plaid shirted person as that person was laying on the cement now. I quickly got up from the position I was laying on him to help him up frantically. He was pale white, freckles, and a buzz cut as a hair cut. I helped him up to his feet and laughed shakily. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's fine, It's fine." He smoothed out his clothing and smiled awkwardly at me. He then smirked at me a little and I blushed looking at the ground. He was attractive for a guy around my age. At my old school in New York there wasn't a guy that attractive. Well, not any that would act this way. I looked at him to see he was moving his arms awkwardly. He looked at me and furrowed his brows. "Are you new here..?"

"Yeah, I just moved here from New York." I smiled at him with a nod.

"Wow, New York. That's a big city. Why come to this small town?" He asked curiously and I told him I had to go to the office but didn't know where it was. "Oh, I could show you, psh." He lead me into the school in front of us. We were getting a long and I felt welcomed by him. I could end up liking this school. I looked at the huge hallway and lockers along the side. This school was bigger than my last, so i was even more nervous. "So, why did you move to this small town? I mean, it's such a big change. haha"

I agreed with him, nodding. It was a big change for me, and It was hard to leave but at the same time it wasn't. I didn't know how I felt about it, really. I have felt sadness, happiness, gratefulness, and yet, anger from moving to a small town. I looked at the buzz cut guy and smiled at him. "I moved to a small town because my mom wanted a change. It is a big change but I think I could get use to this, you know?"

"Don't worry, you'll hopefully like it here." He shrugged at me still smiling. I nodded at him before stopping in front of the office. I smiled at the unknown buzz cut boy. He smiled at me and nodded his head awkwardly again. I nodded at him teasingly at him and laughed. "Could this be anymore awkward? Aha! Anyways, I'll wait for you out here, ok?"

"Why are you being so nice to me? You don't even know my name." I shook my head at him. In New York, everyone hated me for my attitude and swearing. I decided when I came here I would have a better attitude for everyone around me and myself. I didn't want to be the stern asshole that everyone took me for. I wanted to have friends, and enjoy myself. I shouldn't be an asshole just because of what I am, I couldn't let what or who I am pull me down. I looked at the boy and he just shrugged at me with a whatever look. "No one has ever been nice to me before."

"Why not? You look like a nice person, and I think we could be the best of friends." He shrugged and pushed me into the office. I just laughed at the nameless boy and shook my head. I got my schedule and walked out to expect the boy to be gone and ditched me but he was there, leaning against the wall with a smile on his beautiful face. I didn't understand why he would wait for me, or even talk to me but I walked over with a smile on my face and laughed when he grabbed my schedule from my hands. "So, your name is Ashlee Hilson. Hmm, Interesting."

"How is my name interesting?" I laughed at him and followed him when he started to walk into the general hallways of the school. I looked around to see kids run or walk past with there friends, or girlfriends/boyfriends. I sighed as I remembered I was walking with a new friend. I didn't know what to say or what to do. Since this was a 'new' thing to me. I've had friends before but they never lasted. I just wanted this to last, and I hope that my secret won't ruin things. I looked at him and smirked. "So, you know my name but I don't know yours? How is this fair, mister?"

"It's plenty of fair." He winked and we both laughed as we got to my first class. I looked at my English class and sighed. I didn't know anyone in the class. No one knows me here, and I was the new girl. I felt a hand on my arm and I looked at the boy in front of me. He smiled down reassuring to me. "It's going to be fine, okay? My class is just across from yours. You will be fine, it's just English class. It's not like it's combat class. Oh, yeah. My name is Stiles."

"Stiles? Are you serious?" I laughed at him.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't it be?" He psh'd me and I just rolled my eyes at me. I said goodbye to him and walked into my English class that was empty. I said my hello the English teacher and sat in the back. People started to fill into the class and now I wished Stiles were in the same class as me. I started to tab my heel on the floor and started to make music with my nails on the desktop. I was still nervous as I sat in my seat. I saw some people look at me and scrunch up there nose.

I was blonde, blue eyes, pale skin and was wearing a black jacket, rolling stones shirt, and black leggings. I wasn't wearing anything bad or anything, so I didn't understand why they looked at me like that. I sighed as I tried to get threw the hour without falling asleep or going in a corner and hiding from everyone. I left the room as soon as the bell rung and got into the hallway to breath. Stiles found me and told me it was lunch time. I smiled as he invited me to sit with him and his friends. I accepted to see what his friends would be like.

"Ash, these weirdo's are my friends." He introduced them to me as we got into the cafe. I saw a girl with black hair and a bright smile on her pale face next to a boy with shaggy hair and a darker skin tone next to her, who was also smiling at me. I smiled at them before almost screamed as Stiles literally pushed me to sit across from the girl. I turned and hit him in the arm with not a lot of force. He ow'd me and looked at me pointedly. "Ow, that hurt."

"What a pussy." I rolled my eyes at him and looked at the boy and the girl. I smiled kindly at them and hoped I made a good impression on them. "Hello, I'm Ashlee. It's nice to meet you two."

"Hey, I'm Allison. How are you?" She smiled at me with her eyes twinkling. She was so beautiful, I just wanted to jump off a cliff. How was I? Nervous, and wanting to go home. I didn't want to be here but I knew I had to, how else would I get rid of these nerves I have? I smiled at her and looked at me with a kind smile on her face. "You're new, right?"

"Yes, I am. I am good but nervous." My voice shook and I looked down at the table.

"I was the new girl five months ago. It isn't fun. I feel your pain but you have us now, and we'll help you threw the school year." Allison smiled at me and I knew I had found my group of friends. I smiled and felt as someone was watching me from behind. I kept a smile on my face as I tried to listen in with my 'super' hearing. I searched threw the cafe to finally found the source. I looked at Allison as she spoke but wasn't really listening as I was listening to the other people.

_"What do you think of the new girl, man?"_ The guy laughed at one of his buddies. I mentally rolled my eyes at them gossiping like two school girls. The other guy "hmph'ed and made a sound like he was licking his lips._ Gross_. I hear him speak to the male. _"She's damn fine. Wouldn't mind getting it in with her, you feel me?" "Yeah, man. Hopefully she's in one of our classes this year. We could teach her something or two." "Oh, yeah like the two person tango but as the three person version."_

I stopped listening to them since they were such pigs. I shook my head mentally wanting to get them out of my head. I paid attention to my new friends and got more nervous as I just realized I just used one of my ablates to listen into someone else's conversation. I just heard someone speak from the other side of the cafe. It wasn't normal and I wasn't either. No normal person could hear that. I looked around my new friends and knew I couldn't be like them. I would never fit in because of what I was. I got up and quickly said goodbye to them but before the guy who had the shaggy hair was staring at me. Weird but I brushed it off as I ran out of the school.

I would never fit in because I was a werewolf.

* * *

_**Hey everyone! I hope you like the first chapter of this new fanfic! I love teen wolf, and everything. I would love some reviews. **_

_**I was wondering what you thought about this and what you would love to become out of this! Please leave your suggestions! **_

_**ttyl xox - Marlie. **_


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day and I felt embarrassed that I left so abruptly yesterday. I kept my head down so I couldn't see anyone from the table yesterday so I wouldn't make more of an embarrassment of myself. I finally came to my locker that I had gotten yesterday to get all the stuff that I needed for today and more. I stuffed my bag in there tightly and slammed it shut with a slam. I breathed out and sighed as I leant my back on the locker.

"Ashlee?" I jumped when I heard Stiles voice. I let out a nervous laugh and punched him lightly on the arm. He laughed at me and played with his backpack straps. I felt nervous and anxious now after what happened. I bounced on my heels a little bit in my converse with a red face. Stiles looked at me strangely. "Are you okay? You left pretty fast yesterday. Faster than human.."

Stiles looked at me with suspicion and I gulped deeply. At the corner of my eye I saw the shaggy hair boy looking at us intently. My heart was beating super fast and I wanted to just die in my spot I was. They knew, I thought, They knew. I bit my lip looking over at the supply closet behind Stiles. Before he could even speak I pulled him into it and closed the door behind him closed. Stiles looked like he was seeing a ghost and almost hyperventilating at the moment. I rolled my eyes and started to pace with my hands running threw my hair. "Stiles, if I tell you something.. Will you not tell anyone? I mean, anyone?"

"I promise." He nodded and I breathed out with a sigh. I didn't want to tell anyone this quickly. He could be a hunter for all I knew of. Before I could even get a breath out the boy with the shaggy hair came in and guarded Stiles like I was a predator to him (Which I was but I would never hurt anyone.). Stiles groaned from behind the boy and waved his arms. "Can I not handle this by myself? She was just going to tell me something, Scott. So, please leave."

"No, she could hurt you." Scott hissed with a pointed look at me and I just rolled my eyes at him. I would never hurt him but I knew that didn't know that. I sighed and crossed my arms. This was stupid and I just wanted this whole thing to be done with. Scott narrowed his eyes at me and I just gave him a "Seriously?" look. "What do you want with my best friend?"

"Nothing!" I scowled at him and shook my head. Scott didn't seem to believe me and I just wanted to tear everything apart about now. I breathed in and out to keep myself calm. Today wasn't my day at all, no days is my day. Stiles looked at me and threw his arms up like he never had the upper hand in anything. "Yeah, I might not be the safest person but you're not either as I can tell. We're werewolves, Scott. We shouldn't be in school but we are. Now, please step away from Stiles. He doesn't seem like he wants to be guarded."

Scott looked at me with a new expression and cocked his head to the side. Stiles gave me a 'woo!" and I just rolled my eyes at him. Scott just kept looking at me and I looked down. I didn't know what to do about this now and I didn't want it to come out that way. It just slipped out of my mouth. Plus, what else was I suppose to say? Scott started to speak to me before I raised my head. "How do you know this and why are you here in Beacon falls?"

"I'm in Beacon Falls because my mom just got out of a messy divorce from my father. She wanted to get away and the only place that my mother could go was here with her work. Why? Why should you care why I came here in the first place?" I questioned him with a curious look on my face. There was no way that he brought that up for nothing and I wanted to know why. I gave him a narrowed look. "I knew you were one just now because of your stance. No human would use that to defend someone. Plus, they way you handle yourself. You just stood out, I guess. Anyways, Why? Why did you ask me that? Is something going on?"

"You don't have to worry about it." He huffed out and turned but I grabbed his arm and forced him back with a stern look on my face. "What?"

"Tell me. I'm a werewolf too, and I could help. I've been threw training with my old alpha and I'm now living here, so I want to help." I shrugged and told him truthfully. I thought I could do something to help than be a useless werewolf who does nothing for this town. Plus, if they have a pack and need a person than I could help. I crossed my arms again when Scott just rolled his eyes. "Excuse me, Mister. The more people you have on your 'team' the better and I'm a great asset. Trust me, you need me. I saw you just guard your best friend like that, that mean it's something big. I don't know how but I want in to help. I live in this town, and I want to help. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I understand." He breathed out and gave in. He pulled out three buckets so we could sit on and talk about this situation they have. It can't be too big of a problem, right? Just another pack probably passing threw trying to claim the land as theirs. Scott and Stiles look at each other then at me. I licked my lips and looked between both of them. Scott sighed and told me in a whisper. "There's a pack of Alpha's in town and there threatening people here."

"Alpha pack?" I was stunned at this information. This wasn't something my old pack didn't run across before. Stiles and Scott looked at me with an uncertain look on both of their faces. I just shook my head and bit my lip. "I have never heard of this before. My old pack only had other packs of beta's, omega's or one alpha here and there but not a pack of Alpha's before. Do you know what they want?"

"We don't know. That's what we're trying to find out." Scott shrugged and got up. He looked at Stiles to tell him that they needed to take me to Derek to tell him. Derek? Who the hell was this Derek guy? I sighed and stood up with them. Scott turned to me. "We're going to go see Derek, the alpha of our pack."

"Should I be scared?" I looked at Stiles.

"Just don't make him angry." Stiles gulped and I almost pissed my pants.

"I wasn't planning to." I followed them out of the supply closet with my dignity.

* * *

_**Hey! I know it's been a long time, I'm sorry. :((((((((( **_

_**but i will be updating soon!**_

_**Ashlee will be meeting Derek next chapter, so be excited at that because loooveee maybe lol idk ok **_


	3. Chapter 3

We all got into Stiles' blue jeep. I sat in the back, voluntarily too. I was nervous of where we were heading and I just played with my blonde curly/straight hair in my fingers. We were now driving somewhat in the forest. I looked around, confused. He lived in the woods or they're going to kill me? I leaned forward so I was right in the middle of their heads. I breathed out. "He lives in the forest?"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either." Stiles scoffed and I just shook my head. I looked forward to see a charcoaled house that was probably caught on fire before. I asked "and THAT'S where he lives? How depressed is this guy?" They laughed at me and I just shook my head. The car came to a stop and I got out of the car after Scott. I pulled my black skinny jeans up a little before heading after Scott and Stiles. I gulped at just looking at the house. "Just.. don't comment on the house, ok?"

"I wasn't planning to." I shrugged with a whatever look. They didn't knock and I protested that it wasn't polite to just walk into the house, no matter what the house looked like but they ignored me and kept walking. I just followed them in and looked at the black interior of the house. Stiles and Scott called for Derek in the house while I just stood there awkwardly. "Maybe, he's not home. Let's just go home, ok?"

"He must be here. I told him that we're going to be coming over today." Scott shook his head and I just replied "Well, school isn't over so-" Scott just sent me a glare and I just silent like I was getting punished when I didn't do anything. Scott looked around and Stiles just stood there bouncing on his heels. "Maybe, you're right. Let's just come back later."

"Or we could just... wait?" Stiles just shrugged at us and I sighed. I didn't want to stay in this depressing house of burnt charcoal. Scott nodded before walking into what looked as a living room. I felt depressed here as I also felt death. I shook off my feelings and followed the boys, not wanting to be alone. I wasn't planning on sitting on the remains of the furniture. Stiles turned to me and looked at me weirdly. "What kind of pack were you in New York?"

"A big one but it's just a normal pack. Nothing big, but we were trained by the oldest Alpha around though." I shrugged it off like it was nothing and Stiles just gaped at me. I leant on the wall next to a window that was blocking off the outside world. I sighed as I wished I was with my old pack but at the same time didn't. I had a feeling that I would like it here better than with my old pack. "It's just like your pack, I guess but ours was really, really tight and knew everything we did."

"But dude, the oldest Alpha?" Stiles was smiling hugely and I just rolled my eyes, nodding. He was telling me that was awesome, and that I must knew some really awesome moves. I just shook my head from his hyperactive ways. I sighed as I looked out the window see the sweetest Camaro in the world. It was sleek black with black tinted windows. I commented on it to the boys and they looked at me. "You know cars?"

"Only for Camaro's and any other sports car." I smirked at them. I had a thing for race cars, and sports cars. It kept me busy and distracted from the world also from what I was. I swallowed as I saw a built guy come out from the car in a leather jacket. He was really attractive and smokin' hot. He looked like such a grump though, and I would be too if I lived here. I looked at him right when he caught my eye. He narrowed his eyes and walked toward the house. "I think that Derek dude is here."

"We knew that when you said Camaro." Stiles said before I almost yelled "HE OWNS THE SEXY CAMARO OUT THERE?" Stiles laughed at me as my mouth dropped. I shook my head as I was jealous. I wanted a very sexy Camaro but it had to have two racing stripes on the hood. Someone cleared their throat and my head snapped up so hard that I actually hit my head on the wall behind me. I winced from the pain but it was soon gone. Scott asked me if I was alright and I mumbled acknowledgement. Stiles waved awkwardly at Derek and Derek just looked at him as if he wanted to throw him threw a wall. "Hey, Derek. We were just talking about your car and yeah, hi."

"Stiles." Derek's husky voice spoke out and I almost died. His voice was so sexy and deep. I just stayed silent as Stiles backed away awkwardly. Scott motioned me over to him and I walked in a slow and awkward pace to him. I stopped next to him and looked at Derek. Derek looked me up and down. Derek jaw clenched and looked passively at Scott. "Who the hell is she and why is she here?"

"Because she can help us, Derek. " Scott hissed at him. He didn't seem to be pleased with Derek's rudeness. I just rolled my eyes at Derek. He was such a grump and a buzz kill. Scott shook his head at Derek. I just stood there awkwardly just as Stiles was. Derek didn't look pleased and it was kind of a turn on. He wasn't scary as Stiles said he was. "Derek, she wants to help."

"Oh really?" Derek scoffed and shook his head. I clenched my jaw and narrowed my eyes at him. He looked at me with a stern face and I just stared at him with a non-pleased look on my face. Derek then smirked at me and tried to scare me but I didn't budge. "Do you know what we're against? What they can do to you?"

"Yes, you birdbrain, I do." I snarled at him and his attitude. He looked shocked at first but it came off fast as it came. I guess no one really talked to him this way. He looked at me with a clenched jaw and a stern face. "Is that your face to scare people away because you don't scare me. You just look liked a big puppy dog who wasn't trained." Stiles mouth dropped at my words and Scott looked at me with a expression saying "are-you-trying-to-get-killed" look. I smirked at Derek who looked angered. I really guess that no one talked to him this way. I crossed my arms and looked directly at Derek. "Okay, Mr. Grumpy. You need more help, and I live here now. I would love to do my part. I'm fast, I'm reliable and I don't trust anyone but I am loyal. I would be a great asset. So, I think you should let me in your pack, sour wolf."

"Wow." My head turned to stare at Stiles who started to clap. I cocked my head to the side, confused at that boy. Scott and Derek also turned to see what he was clapping or wowing about. I just shook my head and rubbed my temple. Did I not see that I was trying to get into Derek's pack? "What, Stiles?" I asked annoyed at him. Stiles smiled and raised his eyebrows. "That was awesome. No one has ever, from what I have seen, say anything like that to Derek in that tone, or has been that hostile to him."

Derek and I told him at the same time to shut up and backed off again. Derek and I looked at each other before he started to talk in his sexy husky tone. "It's true because they knew I would end up ripping their throats out." I scoffed at that and Derek looked like he wasn't joking but I still wasn't scared of him. "No one has ever talked to me that way and I don't like it. I'm the Alpha and I'm the authority. I don't know the rules of your old pack but this is my pack, not yours."

"Excuse me? I'm not trying to steal your pack if that's what you're implying. I don't have no intentions to do that. I don't even want to do be an Alpha. I don't want to steal your pack, I want to be in it." I hissed at him, standing my ground as I crossed my arms across my chest. I saw Scott and Stiles look at our bickering with an amused expression. "Can we cut to the chase? Am I in or Am I in?"

"For now." Derek huffed out and looked everywhere but me. I smirked and turned to Stiles who high fived me for apparently being a badass. I just laughed at me as Scott and Derek had a few words. I looked at Derek and looked back to the ground. Derek brought out the stern, and no bullshit side of me that I want to keep hidden but somehow he just irritates me for no reason and I just met him! I sighed as Scott and Stiles wanted to leave. I followed them out but Derek was still standing where he was.

"Oh, yeah. I'm Ashlee, By the way." I smirked at myself and my bravery I always had. Scott and Stiles looked at me as I cupped Derek's ass in my hand. Stiles and Scott's mouth dropped to the floor and I smirked wider. I dropped my hand. "You have a fine ass, Derek."

* * *

**Please review. I would love to know what you think. **

**So, Ashlee got real badass, eh? **


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe you just grabbed Derek Hale's ass!" Stiles screamed excitedly as we entered his jeep. I got into the back and laughed at him. Scott also laughed but shook his head. Stiles threw his arms around and turned his head to me with an ecstatic smile. Of course, he would thought that was awesome. Scott said that it was pretty awesome and I was just like whatever. It was no big deal but it was for Stiles for some reason. "How did he react? Did he growl?"

"When I felt him up, he tensed so his ass flexed in my hand and I think you would know if he growled." I told him as he started the car and left Derek's property. I was still mentally laughing about how he tensed and flexed his ass. It was such a fine ass and I would probably feel him up again when I saw him next. Stiles was driving us to my house so I could go home and do nothing with my life. "I'll probably do it again but it will be a sneak attack though. Just watch, He'll love me."

"Yeah, He'll love to hate you." Scott laughed in the passenger seat and I just rolled my eyes at him. Derek and I will probably have a very stern business like type of relationship but I felt something in my gut that said it would be more but I swallowed it down. I didn't think of that, and I don't think he would want to anyways. This would be a very strict beta and alpha type of relationship. "Ashlee, there's training tomorrow after school. I'll take you, ok?"

"Thank you, guys." I smiled at them. They looked at me when the car stopped in front of my house. I never was the one for sentimental moments but I feel the need to thank them for being my friends, or at least I thought they were. I smiled kindly at them and they smiled back. I saw my mother's car in the driveway and I knew i had to to. "Thank you for being my friends. I've never really had any before. If you guys are my friends..."

"Of course, we are your friends." Stiles pfht at me and I just shook my head at him. I sighed as I signaled I had to go and Scott forgot I was in the back. Where else would I be in the car? I mentally shook my head. God, i've been shaking my head and rolling my eyes a lot. I waved my goodbyes at them and walking into my house.

"Mom?" I yelled out to my mother. I almost smacked my own head of forgetting to ask what happened to Derek's house. I wasn't going to ask Derek directly because he seems to like ripping people's throats out and I like my throat, thank you. I walked into the kitchen to see my mom reading her book. My mom and I looked like we could be twin sisters. We both had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a slender frame. I told my mom everything, and i mean, everything. "Hey, Mom. How are you?"

"I'm good, How about you Sweetie?" She smiled up at me with her red lipstick lips. I sat down across from her and sighed. I didn't know how I felt about everything now. Am I happy that I'm not an omega? Eh. Happy that I have friends now? Of course. I have a pack that I belong to now? Yeah but I still didn't know. My mom looked at me and I smiled before leaving to my room for the night.

xox

I walked into school to see Stiles leaning against my locker. I shooed him so I got all my things for my classes. I needed to ask him about that house before anything else. I was too damn curious not to ask him. I sighed as I slammed my locker shut and turned to him with a smile on my face. He waved the way but I shook my head. "Stiles, what happened to Derek's house?"

"I knew you were going to ask me. I knew it." He shook my head and I just shrugged. He looked at me and told me it wasn't a pretty story. I understood from what i've seen of the house. "Some hunters, one really who was his ex-girlfriend, set the house on fire with people inside. Derek wasn't in the house but the rest of his family was. Well, his uncle survived and that's a long story with him but that's why Derek doesn't trust anyone, and that's also why he's so sour too but who blames him, really."

"Wow." I just stared forward not looking anywhere. I don't understand how he could be so strong from that. It must of have happened long time ago because he would probably be a mess right now if it happened recently. I shook my head at how hunters are so stupid and fucking idiots. I clenched my jaw feeling the anger run threw me. Just because they were werewolves doesn't mean they deserved to die. "People these days. Just because we're not like everyone else, doesn't mean we aren't human that doesn't have emotions. Hunter's need a new hobby like getting a life."

"I know. Some people in that house wasn't even a werewolf." I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down from the anger and sadness. Stiles reached out and rubbed my arms up and down. I smiled at him and let myself feel the warmness of Stiles hands on my arms. How could they do that to that family? I shook my head and swallowed the tears down. "I think there's one more thing you know. The person who organized it was Kate Argent. Allison's aunt. Allison's family is hunters but Allison is kind of on our side, and so is her dad a little. You don't have to worry about them. They won't hurt you."

"Are you sure?" I tried to keep my voice even and I did. I opened my eyes and smiled at Stiles. My stomach was trying to settle the news into it. I guided Stiles and me to our classes. "I just want to make sure."

"Of course! Do you think I'd let Scott be in love with someone who would kill him? No!" Stiles laughed and I laughed lightly.

xox

"Are you ready?" It was after school and we've reached the training center where they trained. I gulped and smiled at Scott. I nodded and got out of his car. I was glad that I wore yoga pants and a loose t-shirt. Scott lead me into the beat up warehouse. "This is where we train, it might be beat up but it's far from the public eye and ears."

Scott opened the door for me and I stepped in to see a boy with curly hair setting up stuff then right beside him was Derek. I smirked as I walked over behind him. I looked over at Scott firstly and winked. I licked my lips before groping Derek`s ass one more time as I did that I tip toed and said into his ear. "Hello Derek."

He tensed before I let go. I looked at Derek in the eyes and winked. I turned to smile at the boy with the beautiful blue eyes and curly hair who was chuckling. I walked over to the benches and put my stuff on the ground. I turned to see curly behind me smirking at me. He was pretty attractive for a boy and it was adorable. I smiled up at him naturally. "I hope you know that he's probably going to rip out your throat for that, you know?"

"He is such a buzz kill. He needs to lighten up a little." I knew he was listening into our conversation. I shrugged at the boy in front of me with no cares of what Derek thinks. I will touch his ass whenever I see him. Even though it's sexual harassment but he wouldn't call the police on his new beta, right? "Plus, I like bugging him. It's fun and it makes people laugh around here. What's the big deal? Has no one ever bugged the alpha around here? My old pack, you should've seen what we did to him. HA! Now that's a story. I'm Ashlee, just so you know."

"If we did bug him like that, he would rip our throats out. I'm not surprised that he hasn't with you." I shrugged and he smiled once more. I looked at his beautiful blue eyes and sighed. His eyes were like ocean and I just wanted to drown in them. I saw Derek looking at us with a clench jaw. He wasn't very discreet with hiding that he was staring at us. I turned my attention to the boy with the curls. "I'm Isaac, It's nice to meet you. I believe we go to the same school."

"Oh, really? So I get to see your beautiful eyes around school? Awesome." I winked at Isaac, who blushed and nodded. Isaac decided to tell me some jokes and I told him some funny stories. Isaac decided to take my hand to see my hands with both of his big ones and I saw Derek clench his jaw even more if that was possible. I didn't want to pay attention to him since he was being a buzz kill. I looked at Isaac who lean down and pressed a kiss to the back of my palm. "Oh thanks."

"ISAAC!" we heard Derek's booming voice come from the other side. Our heads snapped over to him. Derek looked like he could rip Isaac's throat in a second. I rolled my eyes at him. He was like moody the mood swinger. Isaac looked confused and let go of my hands. Derek swing the chains in his hands. "Stop romanticizing with the new girl, and let's set up for the next full moon that is tomorrow. How about that?"

"Jealous, much?" I heard Isaac say under his breath and I knew Derek heard that from his expression. I stood up to and looked at Derek who had a blank expression on his face. He threw the chains on the floor and threw his hands up in the air.

"Fine, don't set up for tomorrow. Why do I care?" Derek looked from Isaac to me. I gulped as he left the warehouse subtly. I sighed and followed him out of the warehouse. I shook my head as I knew he knew that I was following him out to where ever he was going to. He turned around to face me and I bumped into his chest. "What do you want?"

"What is the matter with you, Grumpy?" I hissed at him.

"Nothing." He gave me a teasing small smile and I just rolled my eyes at him. He was being stupid and an idiot. I told him to go and help Isaac for setting up tomorrow but he just shook his head at me. I groaned out loud and wanted to shit kick him in the head. I also told him he was being a three year old. "Isaac's being the three year old fondling over you. You guys are just kids, and need to grow up. This is serious, not kid shit."

"Excuse me, Isaac and I were just having a nice conversation!"

"Yeah, it's called flirting." He rolled his eyes at me and I could just slap him in the face. "And I don't like it. It gets them distracted, so I don't know if you being here is that great. So, I think you should leave. It would be better for all of us."

"Fine, but when you need more help. Don't come crying to me, Derek Hale."

* * *

**Review please. **

**Wow, long chapter and two chapters in one day! Wow, go me! c:**

**Don't worry, this isn't the last of Aerek or Dshlee! LOL**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**I just wanted to say that I wanted to change the title and summary for a long time now. It's been bugging me that I couldn't come up with a good summary and title but I decided to go with this. **_

_**They story has not been changed and has so much more to come. I would love it if you gave me feedback, so I know how you feel about the chapters, and what you think about it. I feel like you should have a say about what you want to come of this, and to say what you think, no matter how bad it is. So, I could feed off of that and make this story 'better' or improve it somehow or someway. I love to improve my writing and technique's but i need feedback to help me become a good, successful writer. You don't have to, but it would be much appreciated.**_

_**Thank you,**_

_**Marlie. xox**_

_**Contact: ofdylanbrien at tumblr ok? :) **_


	6. Chapter 6

"Who does Derek think he is?" I hissed as I barged into Stiles bedroom. He turned around in his spinny chair to gawk at me. I launched myself onto his bed and groaned. Derek is such an asshole. How can those beta's handle him? I don't even want to see his face anymore. I heard Stiles laughed at me, and I looked up to him to squint at him. "He is such an asshole!"

"What did he do now?" Stiles sighed and shook his head. I sat up and told him the whole story from the time I grabbed Derek's ass to what he told me that I shouldn't be there.. Stiles looked unimpressed with the fact that Derek overreacted to nothing. Stiles snickered at me and shook his head. I groaned and buried my head in his blankets. "He's just jealous, probably."

"What do you mean?" I snapped my head in his direction. Stiles just shrugged and I moaned at him. Derek wasn't jealous at all. Derek doesn't even like me. Unless he has a thing for Isaac. Stiles went back to whatever he was doing on his computer and I rolled over to stare at the plain ceiling. I sighed as I thought about it for a while. Derek wouldn't be jealous, he was too sour for that. "He was probably mad that I was distracting Isaac or something. What else would he be jealous of?"

"That you were spending more time with Isaac than him." I scoffed at Stiles and laughed at his theory. Stiles just nodded at me and I rolled my eyes. I sat up and looked at him like he was crazy. He sighed and searched something up on his computer. "Maybe..."

"You are crazy, Stiles." I sighed as I got up to see what he was searching. I gasped at he was searching about. He was searching up 'mates'. I shook my head at this boy. What was he trying to get? He finally found a good source, not a stupid fake one. I sighed as I looked the page over. I shook my head faster as I read it. "Stiles, you can't be serious. Derek is not my mate."

"Just read it, Ash." I rolled my eyes as I did. It said that _"Mates were made for each other, and that they might get along but at the end of the day they love and cherish one another."_ I thought it was a total loony bin site and that Derek Hale wasn't my mate or anything like that. I read _"Mates will do anything to protect each other. They will avenge their mate's deaths, and grieve heavily. They also known for being quite jealous if their mate has been hanging around the opposite gender without knowing about it. May cause death."_ and almost screamed out loud. "You are mates, Ash. You may not believe it, but you guys are."

"Yeah, whatever." I looked down at the last part and almost passed out. _"If an Alpha finds his mate, he will automatically know in his heart and mind when he first sees her/him. He could either be alone forever if he rejects his or her mate, or be together forever if imprinted on said mate."_ I shakily pointed to the part I just read and breathed out. I back away running my hand threw my blonde hair. "This is not true. We're not mates, and if Derek knew. Why didn't he say something?"

"Derek likes to keep things to himself, if you haven't noticed." Stiles said plainly. I was freaking out inside and out. We couldn't be mates, I mean. No, just no. I shook my head as I started to pace the floor. Stiles turned to me and raised an eyebrow. I didn't stop pacing at what I just read. This couldn't be true, and it wasn't. I wouldn't believe it until it came out of Derek's mouth. "Ashlee, everything is fine. You don't have to do anything about it. You don't even have to mention it to Derek, okay?"

"Fine but I'm not pleased about this." I told him truthfully.

xox

It was the next day and school just let out. I sighed as I tugged my arm threw Stiles. We were walking through the hallways with twined arms. Stiles looked down and strengthen his hold on me. I smiled at him as he nodded at me. I was still freaked about this mate thing though. We walked out of the school and I almost died when I saw Derek leaning on his Camaro. I gently tugged at Stiles arm and he looked up to see Derek also. "Stiles."

"It's fine, Ashlee. He probably doesn't even know that you know." I looked at him with narrowed eyes. Stiles smirked and I just glared at him. He shook his head and I wanted to die on the spot. I looked back at Derek who was looking at us. Stiles sighed as he ushered us out to his car. "If he knew that you knew that you were his mate then I think he would say something."

"I hate you." Derek was probably listening into our conversation and I swatted Stiles in the head. Stiles flinched away and said that he deserved it for saying it out loud. Stiles lead us to his car even faster. He asked if I thought that Derek would kill him for hanging out with me. I just slapped the back of his head more. "I can't believe you said that! He probably thinks you're insane or that I'm weirdly obsessed with him. Thanks, Stiles."

"He doesn't think that." He reassured me as he pulled out of the driveway. "Anyways, there's new news about the Alpha pack. Apparently, there's these twins that turn into one huge giant wolf."

"Holy shit and you just told me this?" I sneered at him.

"I just found out today and here's the kicker too." He chuckled lightly and I just looked at him curiously. Twins, who turned into a huge giant werewolf? That's freaky for sure. I just shook my head at this information. Could this get any worse? I sighed as I waited for him to tell me the rest of what he was going to say. We pulled up to his house and got out. He walked beside me and looked down at me. "They go to our school. The twins go to our school."

"You have got to be shitting me." I exclaimed at him and he just shook his head. I breathed out and shook my head at this. They go to our school? That's just fabulous that we have to look over our shoulder twenty four seven now. "So, we have to be careful at our own school now?"

"I guess so."

"This is just great! Can I ever have a break? Mates, twins and school!" I groaned out loud and almost ripped all my hair out of my head. "I wonder how Scott's taking this?"

"He's stressed a lot. He has so much things to do, and take care of." Stiles and I looked at each other and knew that we had to be there for him. I suggested we should do a group activity to get all this off our minds for a night or two. Stiles agreed and said we could go to a movie or swimming. "We could ice skating. We haven't done that. How about that?"

"That would be awesome!"

"We could also invite Derek, I mean he is your mate!" He winked at me and his head was now bleeding from being smashed against his desk by me. I just smiled at him as he glared at me with his hand on his forehead.

* * *

**Please review. **

**I would love feedback!**

**- Marlie. xox**


	7. Chapter 7

We were running from them. Isaac and I were running the fast as we could from the giant twin wolf. It started when I picked up Isaac from Derek's house and we were standing outside just talking. When this huge Alpha werewolf comes out of no where and tries to attack us. So now, we're running threw dark alleyways and warehouses to get away from that thing. Why did it come after us on group activity night? I stopped thinking about useless stuff to get concentrated on Isaac and myself safe from that thing that was chasing us.

"Isaac, I'm going to Derek. Okay? Distract him." I whispered under my breath and I heard an alright from him. Isaac stopped before going on something to taunt the wolf when I just bolted from them. I felt bad but I had to go get Derek even though I didn't want to.

I ran until I got there to burst threw the door. No one seemed to be home until I called Derek's name frantically. I called it about five times before he grudgingly came out of his hiding place. I was out of breath, panting. Derek just stood there looking at me and I remembered the conversation that Stiles and I had yesterday that Derek probably overheard. "What do you want, Ashlee?"

"Big twin giant alpha came after Isaac and I. We ran through alleys and warehouses to get away from them but they were too fast. I told Isaac to distract them while I came to you.." I managed to pant out at him. His eyes went wide as cucumbers. I nodded and told him where to find him. He growled at me before leaving. I sat down in a chair before relaxing my bones. "I hate alphas and there fastness."

I got up from the chair and headed back to help Derek and Isaac. I smelled Derek's husky sexy scent until I found them in the warehouse over from where I left Isaac. Derek and Isaac was fighting the twins in their wolf form. I joined them also in my wolf form to attack the giant werewolf. I kicked, pawing, clawed and threw punches but none seemed to affect the wolf as he kicked us off. We kept trying to attack in different tactics but he just wiped us out one by one. We weren't strong enough to bring them down.

The wolf backed up and whimpered before leaving in a hurry. I was confused about why he left so fast and not put up a fight. Derek and Isaac were standing as I was laying on the floor in a daze. What the hell just happen? I have never seen anything like this before. Alphas, betas, or omegas would love to fight each other to the death but never whimper and run away like a coward.

"What the hell just happened?" Isaac question and I said "Yeah, what the hell was that?" We all looked at each other with bewilderment. Derek shook his head like he was frustrated beyond belief and I just looked at him. Isaac sighed before offering his hand to me. "Do you think we can still make it to group activity night?"

"Group activity night?" Derek asked us. Isaac and I looked at each then back at Derek. I felt awkward as Derek and I made eye contact for a second before I looked away super fast. I couldn't even look him in the eyes, it was that awkward. I didn't want it to be awkward but it was! He heard Stiles, and I's conversation about Mates, now it was just awkward and tense. I wanted to go hide in a hole or in Stiles room. Maybe.

"Stiles, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Ashlee, and I were going ice skating to get all our minds off of the problems we are in. We thought it would be great." Isaac told him with a nervous tone. Isaac grabbed my hand in his and squeezed. Isaac's hand was warm and nice. I liked it but Derek didn't seem to be. Derek's jaw was clenched as were his fists. "You can come if you want.."

"Yeah, Derek." Stiles was probably going to make jokes about us later but yeah, you can come. No big deal. It's not like it wasn't awkward between us, not at all. "It's no big deal."

"I think i'm just going to go back and find out what happened here." His face was blank as he told us. He sternly walked out of the warehouse we were in to go back to where he was originally. I watched him walk out in a daze. Wow, what a party pooper. Does he ever have fun?

"Party pooper he is."

"I think he's just jealous that I'm going with you, not him." Isaac commented and I rolled my eyes. Not him too. First Stiles, now him? This is getting better and better. I sighed as I looked at Isaac. "He likes you that's why he's pushing you away from him."

"Well, that's stupid." I mumbled then told Isaac that we had to get to the ice rink. I didn't want to talk about it anymore. We walked out hand in hand to find my motorcycle. I hope that Isaac wasn't scared of a girl driving it, if he was then he'll have to walk. Isaac texted Scott if they were late and Scott said that Stiles haven't shown up yet so they were technically on time. "I hope you're okay with riding on my motorcycle."

"You own a motorcycle?" Isaac looked at me with raised eyebrows. I nodded at him and he looked over at the nice sleek black motorcycle that I owned. My mom hated that thing. She told me that I'd end up dead on it but I still loved it and never gave it up. I walked to it and grabbed Isaac's helmet then mine. Isaac put it on with a few complaints that we were werewolves but I retorted that there was laws, and that I didn't want to get charged and thrown in jail then he complied with me. "Okay but please go slow. Not fast, but not to slow, got it?"

"Are you scared?" I laughed at him as I swung my leg over the bike. I looked at him as he was shaking his head, no. I rolled my eyes and told him to get on or else we would actually be late. He grumbled but got on my trusty ol' steed. His arms went around my waist as I revved the engine. I smiled as I heard the beautiful sound of her. I sighed as Isaac had the death lock on me. If he was scared he could of told me. "Isaac, we're going to take off now. Are you sure you want to ride with me?"

"Yeah, yeah. Of course. Why would you ask me that?" His voice shook a lot and I just sighed.

"Because you're scared." I shrugged and drove away from Derek's house. I almost was going to faint from Isaac's grip. He had a big grip on me like if he lightened his grip on me he'd fly off to wonderland. After a few blocks, I told him to lighten his grip or else we'd crash. He loosened his grip but it was still like a death trap. I drove for about ten more minutes until I parked. "Isaac, you can let go now. Are you okay, Isaac? Do you want me to get Stiles to drive you home or something? I mean, you would holding on to me like..."

"Yeah, please can you get Stiles to drive me home. That was scary. No offence or anything, Ashlee." He panicked as he thought he was actually offending me but wasn't. Motorcycles weren't meant for everybody and Isaac was one of them. I nodded and accepted it. We walked to the ice rink and found our size skates. I strapped mine on and waited for Isaac but he was already finished and ready to skate. I smiled as we got to the ice. "Hopefully, we won't fall."

"Hopefully." I laughed as I saw Allison and Scott holding hands on the ice. They looked so happy as they skated with each other. Well, Allison was mostly helping Scott, since he didn't seem to know how to skate in fact, he didn't! He was sliding everywhere and Allison was laughing but also helping. Scott told her to stop laughing yet, that only made her laugh even more. Isaac and I laughed at them. Their head's snapped to us and they smiled. I got on the ice to skate over to them with a smile. "Hey, guys!"

"Ashlee!" Allison smiled as she let go of Scott and hugged me. I shoved her off to help Scott that was sitting on the ice now. Allison said sorry, and helped him back up. Scott just cursed someone who thought of this idea and tried to skate again. I laughed as I turned to Isaac and smiled. He smiled back down and took my hands in his. We both skated together around the rink in a peaceful manner. We'd pass Allison and Scott a few times but we stayed silent. It was nice and comforting.

"How do you like it here so far, Ash?" Isaac finally broke the silence.

"It's good.. no complaints but the Alpha twins." We both laughed as we skated faster. Stiles finally came and told us that he got chased by an alpha. We all listened as he told us that he was driving here peacefully when there was a big wolf keeping pace with him. I found that super creepy and scary. Stiles arms flew everywhere as he told everyone that the Alpha was staring at him as he was driving. Isaac told everyone about the twins, also. "Okay, this alpha pack is getting annoying. What in the hell do they want? And Why did the twins just whimper off like a baby?"

"Maybe, they were scared?" Stiles questioned and shrugged.

"No, they were not scared. They were basically just throwing us off them. I don't see the reason, why they had to be scared when we weren't even hurting them." I explained to them. Scott agreed with me, and so did Allison. There is no reason why the twins had to be scared of something they were just threw off. "Unless.. Unless they were being controlled by someone, or something."

"Yeah, that could be it. I mean, Jackson couldn't go in the water because Matt didn't like water. It was being controlled. When Matt told Jackson to back off, he did." Scott commented and I'd have to find out about this Jackson person later because right now was more urgent than that person. Isaac and everyone else agreed as I just stayed silent. "We need to talk to Derek about this. How about we all go and see what he thinks? Maybe, he'll know."

"Stiles, you have to give Isaac a ride though. He's scared of my motorcycle." I laughed and Stiles nodded. They sprinted off and I followed to my motorcycle.

Wow, this night totally took my mind off things. Yeah, not.

* * *

**Please review, I'd love some feed back. **

**xox - Marlie.**


	8. Chapter 8

I was standing to the side as everyone was talking to Derek. It wasn't like I didn't want to get involved, I did. I just didn't want to be here with him. I mentally sighed as I needed to woman the fuck up. I walked into the group to actually see what they were doing. They were talking about if alpha's could be controlled and etc; I never had to work with things like this, so I couldn't comment or anything. I felt useless and sighed before looking away. I walked off and sat down on a chair. Why was I even here when I couldn't even help?

"You know, sulking over here won't help us." I heard a husky voice behind me. I glanced at Derek over my shoulder and rolled my eyes at him. He told me being here was a distraction, and now he wants me to help? What's with him and his mood swings? I sighed as I got up to face him. He still looked broody as ever. I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at him. "Join the group, Ashlee before I make you."

"Are you threatening me?" I scoffed at him and shook my head hastily. "Are you sure I'm not a distraction, Derek? I mean, I don't want to distract them from their work."

"Ashlee, I'm going to ask you one more time."

"Whatever, broody." I shook my head and went to stand by Isaac. Isaac looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I just rolled my eyes as I looked at they were doing, I looked up quickly to see Derek staring at me. I just shook my head and looked at Scott. I asked what was going on with this whole thing. Scott explained the whole Jackson, Matt, Gerard thing to me and I just gaped. "Are you serious? That's fucking nuts."

"Trust me, we know." Stiles huffed with a shake of his head. I just stared off into the distance. They had to put up with a, Kanima or whatever they called it? I just didn't know how they took that on by themselves. I sighed as they think maybe they get controlled by Deucalion, the 'leader' of the Alpha pack. "Do you think he's the leader or something? I mean, he can't be the Alpha of all Alpha's or else Derek would be under his control also."

"All this is giving me a headache. I just want to sleep." I groaned out and Isaac agreed with me. It has been a long night for me, and everyone else. Everyone agreed, and said their goodbyes before leaving. I turned to Isaac and sighed. He nodded at me and I leaned on him. He wrapped his arms around me. I felt warm and tired about all of this. "This is so tiring. I don't even want to get on my motorcycle."

"You stay here, and sleep with me or I could just take the couch." He offered me and I smiled.

"Aw, that's sweet but I think we could share a bed. Unless you snore." I laughed and I felt his chest vibrate underneath my head. I let go of him before I heard someone exhale sharply. I snapped my head where Derek was staring at us with a furrowed brows and crossed arms. Isaac sighed and let me go. "What's wrong, Derek?"

"Are you sure, you want to do that Isaac?" Derek said hastily.

"Yes, I do." Isaac snapped at him. I looked at Isaac because he never spoke back to Derek before. I was surprised and so was Derek. Isaac crossed his arms and smirked at him. This was not good. I wanted to tear my hair out. "I do because I'm not scared of going after what I want, unlike you. You obviously like Ashlee, but all you do is brood, get mad at her, and not do anything but be jealous when I kiss, or do anything.. Where I, also like Ashlee, and don't do those things. If you have a problem with that. Change your attitude. Let's go, Ashlee."

Derek looked away as if Isaac were right and I just stared at him but I followed Isaac. Isaac was right all Derek has done was get mad at me, brood, and not show any interest but being jealous. Isaac walked me to his bedroom and told me it was kinda messy. I laughed as he opened the door to see it was spotless. No clothes on the floor, or garbage! "Are you serious? This is spotless. This isn't messy, Isaac. You should see my room, now that's messy."

"I think I'd take you up on that." Isaac winked at me and i blushed about seeing him in my room.

"I don't think so." I turned to see Derek with his arms crossed in the doorway and I looked back to Isaac to see his jaw was clenched. I heard Derek sigh from where he was. I looked to him to see him smirking. "She's sleeping in my bedroom with me. Isaac. No questions, got it?"

* * *

**I know this was a short chapter but I wanted to get it out. Holla.**

**Please review!**

**- xox Marlie.**


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't like this, at all. I didn't want to sleep in Derek's bed.. with him. Even though, he's hot but it still didn't mean anything to me. He hasn't been nice to me at all. I gulped as we got outside of his bedroom door. I did not want to be here anymore. Maybe, I should just go home now. I mean, I do have my motorcycle here and everything. I don't have to stay here with him in his bed. I shivered at the thought of it. I looked at Derek, who was staring down at me. I smiled up at him and exhaled. "I think I should just go home.."

I turned but Derek's palm clasped my arm. I sighed knowing I wasn't going to get out of this. This totally sucked. I knew I should've gone home but no, I had to stay. Derek's hand was warm on my left bicep. I closed my eyes and waited for him to say something but all I heard was heavy breathing. I wasn't going to say something first to break this uncomfortable silence. "No, it's not safe outside at this time of night. You're staying."

"What's the worst thing they could do to me?"

"They could rape you, stab you.." Derek trailed off and I scoffed at him. I was a werewolf, I could easily fight off an attacker.

"Derek, I could easily fight them off. I'm not a human, remember?" I laughed at him but sighed. This was getting nowhere at all in this situation. He's still not letting me go and I full knew that I would be staying here for the night. I rolled my eyes before I yanked my arm back to myself. I turned back to him and narrowed my eyes at him. "You better stay on your side of the bed or else."

"Alright." He raised his brow at me and I nodded. He opened the door for me and I stepped into his bedroom. It was spotless just like Isaac's but it was completely different. Isaac's room was brown and white colors, while Derek's room was Black with a little white. I just stood there and I felt like I was in a cave. It was like someone died in here with so much black. "You know you could move?"

"Are you depressed or the grim reaper?" I was freaked out about how much black there was actually in this room. I never thought he would try to bring his old house (he moved in here about last night when the sheriff's office told him to move, quickly.) into this new place. Derek looked at me with a weird expression. "Why is your room all black? It feels so.. depressing."

"Maybe, I like it this way." I rolled my eyes at that. Why would a guy like this depressing feeling? Unless, he secretly a gothic type of person. I walked over slowly to the right side of the bed and sat on it. I felt awkward as I took of my shoes. I felt really weird of this situation I was in right now. I usually slept in my bra and panties. What do I do now? I let out a groan and scrunched up my face in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"I, um, I usually don't wear clothes when I sleep. I mean, i do. It's just I wear my bra and panties to bed and well.." I cursed myself for my blabbering. Why was I so nervous? I was never nervous around anyone. I had to woman up, again. I said "fuck it" and I stripped to my black lace bra, and matching panties. Why did I have to wear something so nice today, why? I felt my face go red. I saw Derek looking me up and down. "I'm going to get under the covers now. Um, yeah."

I climbed into my spot that I claimed as mine and snuggled into the blankets to my chin. I felt the bed sink in a little bit indicating Derek got into bed also. I tried to calm myself down as breathed in and out. I snuggled into the pillow that I was laying on and I smelled Derek all over it and wanted to groan out again but didn't. "Ashlee?"

"Yes, Derek?"

"Where's your father?" My body stiffened as he mentioned my father. I didn't want to talk about him. Never wanted to talk about him but I knew someone was going to bring him up. What do I say to Derek? There wasn't anyway I could lie to him. He would instantly know If I did. I swallowed and sighed. "You don't have to tell me."

"It was after the full moon, I woke up the morning not knowing what happened the night before, of course. I heard my mom and dad yelling the kitchen and it was unusual for them to fight." I gulped and turned on to my right side to see Derek staring at me. "I went down to the kitchen to see what they were fighting about. When I got to the kitchen, they stopped fighting and looked at me. My mom looked at me and told me to go up to my room, but my dad started yelling at me. He said that they seen me last night.. with glowing eyes, and fangs. I instantly knew that they saw what I was and I just stood there in shock. I didn't know what to do."

"My father yelled at me again, screaming that I was a monster and that there was no way a beast was his daughter. He yelled at me to get out of the house, and never come back, ever. I felt devastated. I felt like my whole world has been torn apart and wasn't there anymore. My mom screamed at the top of her lungs to get attention. She turned to my father and told him to get out, and never to talk to me like that again." I closed my eyes to stop the tears flowing. I shook my head and swallowed the lump in my throat. I started to talk again. "My father yelled at her saying _"How could you love a monster like her?_" My mom slapped him so hard in the face that you could hear it in Canada. After that, my father stayed with us for two months to see if he could handle, I quote, my condition. He couldn't and my mom had enough of his attitude. My mom packed up our stuff, and left my dad in new york. I haven't spoke to him since and it's all my fault.."

"It's not." I looked at Derek and he looked like he wanted to comfort me in someway but I just shook my head. I turned onto my back to stare at the ceiling. I wiped the tears off my face and sighed. I hated telling that story, and wished I never had to do it again. I hate how it made me feel inside and out. "Ashlee, it's not your fault that your father can't accept you. That's his."

"No. It's my fault. If I didn't go into the woods that one night, then I wouldn't of have gotten bit by my old alpha." I shook my head and turned back to my left side and closed my eyes. I didn't want to talk about this anymore. I knew it was my fault that I got bit. I went into those woods with my friends late at night. That was my choice, and I did it. I knew I shouldn't of have gone into the woods at night but I did and now I was paying the price. I heard Derek was about to speak but I silenced him. "Derek, I just want to go to bed, ok?"

"Alright, just know. It's not your fault, Ashlee. It was never your fault."

Maybe he was right, but I didn't want to believe it right now.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Oh, someone noticed that I said they lived in "Beacon Falls" instead of Beacon Hills. Ops! I must been thinking about The Vampire Diaries. I'm sorry! **

**I might not be updating in a while, since i'm going to be away for a trip. :(**

**- xox Marlie.**


	10. Chapter 10

_I jumped as I heard loud screaming in the morning. Screaming? My mom and Dad don't argue, or yell. What''s happening? I get out of bed and walk down to the kitchen to see my Dad pointing his finger at my mother. I was confused why he was pointing and yelling at my mom. What did she do? My mother looked at me and gulped. I just raised my eyebrow at her and mouth "What's wrong?"_

_"Ashlee, go upstairs. Now." My mother used her very unused stern voice at me. I was confused about this whole thing. Why were they doing this, and what was happening? I looked taken back at her. She never used this tone of voice with me, ever. I was in shock. Was is something I did? I didn't know I did something wrong. My mother looked at me with narrowed eyes and nudged her head to the stairs. "I said-"_

_"You monster!" My dad whirled around to face me with a angry face. I gulped and knew what he was talking about. About a month ago, my friend thought it would be great to go into the woods to see if we could find something spooky, etc; but something happened so we got separated and that's when I got bit. I got bit, and twenty four hours later I turned into what I was now. A werewolf. "I... I saw you last night.. you had sharp teeth, yellow eyes.. and hair on your face... You're a monster! You tried to attack me! How can someone like you, how can you be my daughter when you're a monster? I want you out of this house, and I don't want you to ever come back. You heard me?"_

_"CHRISTOPHER!" My mother's voice shook the house, and we looked at her. She raised her hand and slapped my father so hard that the penguins in the arctic could hear it. My eyes went wide and stood there frozen. She has never put a hand on someone before that I have seen. My mother was an anti-violence campaigner. My father stumbled back, stunned. "Don't you dare say that to her. She's our daughter, not a monster. If you keep saying those things to her, then you're the monster."_

_"How could you love a monster like her?" He hissed and tears streamed down my face. All this was my fault. All mine. I knew I shouldn't of have gone into the woods but I did. Now my parents are fighting, and my dad hates me. This is my fault and I couldn't do anything about it._

"ASHLEE!" I felt someone shaking me awake and I opened my eyes to see Derek hovering over me. I gulped and sat up in my forearms. I shook my head a little and groaned. Why was I still thinking about this? I didn't want to and need to. I saw Derek looking at me with worry clouding his eyes. I told him I was dreaming about that night when my father wasn't my 'father' anymore. Derek reached out his hand to place it on my bicep and stroke his thumb on my arm. "I'm sorry for bringing it up. I shouldn't of have."

"It's fine." I shrugged it off but all I felt was the heat radiating from his touch. It felt like I was on fire but I didn't mind his touch. I liked it, and I didn't know what to think about his touch but I liked it and would like to feel it more. I would never say this out loud to him though. I looked up to Derek with a soft look and he was staring at me. He moved so our heads were in align with each other as we stared into each others eyes. He was the one to lean into me, and our lips almost touch each others but I winked at him and skipped off the bed to the washroom with my old clothes from the night before. I looked back at him, and he looked stunned. "Maybe next time, handsome."

I closed the door behind me and smirked. I looked in the mirror and looked satisfactory at myself. I wasn't going to let him kiss me. I will kiss him first, and I'm determined on it too.

xox

I got dressed, and got myself ready before heading out to the living room. Isaac was looking out the window, and Derek was reading a book. Derek probably heard me and looked up as I entered. I winked at him before making my way to Isaac. Isaac was startled when I poked his sides and blushed. I laughed at him, and he swatted at me. "Swatting at me? I am not a fly."

"You are." He shook his head as I rolled my eyes at him. I was no fly, and I was sure of it. Isaac was looking out at another boring red brick building. I asked him why he was staring at a such boring place. He just sighed and looked down. I, now felt bad for asking him. He must of been in deep thinking and I probably interrupted him. "I was just thinking."

"About?"

"You." Isaac told me truthfully and I was stunned in my place. He was thinking about me? I looked at the ground and kicked my foot. I was blushing, probably. I liked Isaac but as a friend. I was not ready for a relationship or anything. I just wanted to get this alpha business out of the way then maybe I think I would love to go out with Isaac. I asked him why he was thinking about me and he smiled down at me. "Who wouldn't want to think about you?"

"I could think about one person." I laughed under my breath and so did Isaac.

"He thinks about you, trust me. He does. Why else would he want you to sleep in the same bed as him?" He shrugged and I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's obvious, I'm a distraction." I whispered to him and Isaac looked at me funny. That was what Derek said to me. I was a distraction to Isaac, apparently. Derek is just probably being moody as always. Isaac just snickered at me and laughed. I turned to him and cocked my eyebrow. "What?"

"It's so obvious."

"What's so obvious?" I asked him putting my hands on my hips and turning to him. He turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Derek's in love with you! How could you not se-" He couldn't finished his sentence because Derek flew him against a wall.

And all I could think about how that might be the other way around.

* * *

**Please review! **

**I know this is such a shitty chapter, I'm sorry. I'm currently on a trip so this might be the last you heard of me until I get home from it. I'm sorry, i love you all. You are all great if you stay with me! xox**

**- Marlie xox**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Oh!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No one else would do.  
'Cause with every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love.  
And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of their life who feels**_

_**Chris Brown - With You**_

* * *

_**Derek's POV. **_

I shoved Isaac on the floor repeatedly, over and over. I was furious that he told her, and made it actually believable. I was hiding the fact that Ashlee was my mate. It was my weakness, she was my weakness and I didn't want to show it. I know I was stern, and mean at her but I had to. I had to keep her away from me, so she wasn't a distraction to me, not Isaac but to me. I kept shoving Isaac on the ground over and over. Ashlee was trying to stop me but I was too strong. After two seconds, I finally got off and left to my room without looking at Ashlee's face.

I sat down on the end of the bed and put my head in my hands. I shouldn't of have done that to Isaac. He didn't deserve what I did to him but I did it anyways because I was too scared to be weak. I was stupid, and impulsive. I heard someone walk in and clear their throat. I knew exactly who it was and I wanted to punch a wall near me. I lightly groaned and looked up to see Ashlee with her arms crossed.

"What's wrong with you?" She sneered at me and I rolled my eyes. She looked mad, and furious. I didn't blame her. I would be furious if someone I liked got beat up too. She started to tap her foot on the ground in impatience. I sighed before I stood up from the bed. She stood her ground without even flinching. "He did nothing to you! He was jus-"

"Just what?! Telling you I was in love with you?" I snapped at her making her step back a step. She narrowed her eyes at me and told me not to yell at her. I didn't but she made me so angry, mad and even _joyful._ Ashlee shook her head and sighed loudly. I noticed she was doing that a lot lately. She was probably stressed of all the things going on. "Well, I am and I can't-"

A loud crash interrupted our conversation. I ran down to where Isaac was to see one of the older Alpha's from Deucalion's alpha pack. He smirked at me when he saw me and took a stance. I felt Ashlee behind me and I felt protective of my mate. I saw the girl alpha enter with an arrogant look on her face. She seemed to be eyeing Ashlee up and down. I decided to speak up finally. "Why are you here?"

"I want a rematch." The man seethed at me with his smirk plastered on his face. He charged at me but I dodged him and growled out in my wolf form. I saw the girl and Ashlee fighting together. Ashlee was dodging her pretty good, so I turned back to the man. I kicked him in the face when he came sprinting at me with his teeth baring. He went flying back a few steps and roared at him. What do they want? I wasn't going to join Deucalion and his pack. I was fine here in Beacon hills. I didn't want to go anywhere with anyone. Unless it was with Ashlee, but that doesn't matter right now. I went to the other man and hit his head on the floor before picking him off the ground and throwing him out of my loft.

I turned to see Ashlee throwing the girl threw one of the walls. I looked around to see that I needed a new table, and that Isaac wasn't anywhere to be seen. I sighed as I ran and grabbed the girl to throw her out as like the man. I shut the door right after I threw the girl out and locked the door.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned about Ashlee's health.

"I'm fine." She rolled her eyes at me and went to walk out of the loft. I stopped her from leaving and she looked up at me with a clenched jaw. I wasn't going to let her go out there when the alpha's could be around everywhere. Ashlee groaned at me and tried to get around me but I blocked her each time which just pissed her off more. "Move out of the way, Derek."

"No." I raised an eyebrow. "They could still be lingering around outside."

"I don't care! Just move!" She tried every way to get around me but she still failed. She screamed out in frustration and I just smirked. She stood her ground though and I did too. There was no way I was going to let her out of the loft until I knew they were gone. Ashlee didn't seem to want to joke around anymore so she tried to go over me. Which obviously didn't work at all. I was getting mad that she wasn't listening to me. She couldn't go out there with them out there. She could get killed or deeply injured. "Derek, Leave me alone. I want to go home!"

_**Ashlee's POV.**_

"No, you're staying here until I know when they're gone." Derek sneered at me and I wanted to punch him in the face. Derek looked like he was angry also, but I was furious with him. Not just this, because of Isaac also. He shouldn't of done that to him! Isaac has done nothing to Derek. Not that i know of, but they were fine yesterday. "Now, you're going to stay."

"No, I-" I was cut off by a pair of soft lips on mine. I moaned into the kiss that was Derek's lips on mine. His hands came up to the sides of my face as mine when on his hips. It felt like there was no one in the world. that the earth stopped moving. All the anger left my body and went into the kiss. It was passionate, and hungry. Our lips moved in sync with each others as our hands explored each others bodies.

The feeling I had was unbelievable but the question in my head was making me uneasy with everything.

* * *

**Please review.**

**It's another sucky chapter. I know. :(((**

**but I hoped you like it. I'm deciding to put music lyrics first in the chapter. So yeah.**

**Anyways, this might actually be the last time I post in awhile! I'm sorry, guys. Please stay with me! **

**I'll see you soon. - Xox Marlie.**


	12. Chapter 12

**_One for the money, two for the show  
I love you honey, I'm ready, I'm ready to go  
How did you get that way? I don't know  
You're screwed up and brilliant,  
Look like a million dollar man,  
So why is my heart broke?_**

_Lana Del Rey - Million Dollar Man._

* * *

Derek pushed me til my back hit a wall as we continued to kiss. I moaned as his hands rubbed my lower back. My hands were in his hair as he kissed down my neck. I breathed out in small pants. I felt Derek nibbling and sucking on my neck. I moaned lowly as I loved the way his lips were on my skin. I felt like I was on fire, and I didn't mind it either. It felt too damn good to stop. Derek mashed his lips to mine again and I automatically kissed back. My hands were tangled in his hair and his were on my back.

The only thing you could hear in the loft was my moans and his grunts. I felt so good, and safe in his arms that I didn't protest when he wanted to take my shirt off. Derek threw it off somewhere and I pulled his face to mine for more. I clawed at his back and shirt. After a few minutes, i literally ripped his shirt off and he chuckled a little in his throat. I felt his back muscles up as we made out heavily.

We were making out so heavily that we didn't hear the door open or even close, to be honest. So, when we heard a girly 'oh my gosh' we flew apart and stared at the person who was standing there. It so happened to be my english teacher, Miss Blake. I blushed and looked down at the ground. It happened to get really awkward now and I didn't want to be here. I looked up to see Miss Blake also blushing and looking at me with an awkward expression. I looked down to see I was only in my pants and bra. I quickly went to get my shirt that was on the floor and put it on. I looked at Derek and Miss Blake.

"Um, i think I'll just go." I looked at Derek. "Derek." Then I looked at my teacher. "Miss Blake, um, I'll see you in english first period tomorrow. um. bye." I rushed out of there really fast without looking back. That was so awkward and I wanted to evaporate before going to english class tomorrow. I wondered why she was there anyways. Were Derek and Her a thing? Ew! I didn't want to think so. I pushed the thoughts out of my head to mount my motorcycle. I revved the engine and drove off to Stiles house to see if he knew.

xox

I knocked on Stiles front door and waited for him to come to the door. When he finally came to the door he was smiling like an idiot and invited me in. I laughed as sauntered over to his room with a pep in his step. Stiles opened his bedroom door for me like a gentlemen he was. I saw Isaac sitting on his bed and I went to sit next to him. Isaac smiled at me and laughed. I asked him what was so funny? "Derek and you didn't even notice me when I left. You just kept making out."

"You and Derek _kissed_?" Stiles turned in his spinny chair with a grin on his face and I nodded at him. He gaped at me with a open mouth and Isaac laughed at Stiles. I laughed when Stiles was so shocked he actually fell off his chair. "Wait, who kissed who?"

"Derek kissed me, and I need to ask you a question. How does Miss Blake know Derek?" I asked them and they looked at me quizzingly. I told them the story awkwardly. They all laughed at me and I yelled at them that it wasn't funny. It was going to be so awkward when I saw her tomorrow. I groaned at the thought of seeing her. What if Derek and Her had a thing? I just made it a mess between them but then, why did he tell Isaac what he felt or so? I was so confused. I looked at both of them with a blank face. "So, how these two know each other?"

"Well.." Stiles started the story and told me about how Boyd, Cora led them the school. They had to lead them to the boiler room, and Miss Blake happened to also be there. Derek went in and killed Boyd and Cora. He then went and escorted Miss Blake to her car and visited her the next morning to see if she was okay. "I don't know why she was there, unless Derek snuck off which is unlikely of him."

"I don't think so, because Scott and me are usually with him." Isaac commented in and I shrugged at them. If Derek and her are actually going out together. I'll respect that, plus I don't need a man to make me feel good. I sighed as they discussed what Miss Blake and Derek were doing behind our backs. I rolled my eyes at them about their crazy ideas but it might not be crazy, they might be going out. I didn't want to think about it but I couldn't ignore it. Isaac turned to me and I smiled. "Don't worry, they're probably not going out, Ashlee."

Well, I hoped so or else I wouldn't know what to do.

* * *

**Please Review.**

**Here's is another chapter. **

**the whole Miss Blake thing happened before Ashlee came to Beacon, just so you know. **

**- Xox Marlie.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_And it's peaceful in the deep  
Cathedral where you cannot breathe  
No need to pray, no need to speak  
Now I am under all_**

_**And it's breaking over me**_  
_**A thousand miles down to the sea bed**_  
_**Found the place to rest my head**_  
_**Never let me go**_  
_**Never let me go**_  
_**Never let me go**_  
_**Never let me go**_

_**Florence and The Machine - Never Let Me Go.**_

* * *

I was standing with Stiles across from Ms. Blake's classroom. I was going to go apologize for my actions if they were going out. I needed to be the bigger woman and apologize for my actions. I told Stiles I was going to do it now and he wished me good luck. I thanked him before walking over to Miss Blake's door. I lightly knocked on it and wished myself the best of luck. Miss Blake looked up to see me standing in the doorway and I smiled at her. She looked at me with no expression and I just went to stand in front of her desk. I sighed before talking. "I'm sorry if you and Derek are going out. I didn't know and I'm sorry. I would've done something if I knew you two, were, are a thing."

"Miss Hilson, we're not going out but thank you." Miss Blake smiled at me and I exhaled out. I was so worried and stressed about it. Now I felt like weight just lifted off my shoulders. Miss Blake was still looking at me and I turned to leave but she stopped me. I turned to her confused. What does she want to talk about now? She sighed before she talked. "Ashlee, I know my opinion probably doesn't mean anything to you but I hope you realise someone like you shouldn't be hanging around someone like him. So I think you shouldn't hang out with him anymore if you know what's good for you."

xoxo

"..if you know what's good for you." I mocked to Stiles, Scott and Allison. What did Miss Blake mean by that? I sighed as it was lunchtime and I was sitting with them. I told them the story about Derek, and I and Miss Blake's convo this morning. Allison looked at me wme weird, and so did Scott. Was Miss Blake threatening me or just giving me a warning? "Do you think she was threatening me or?"

"I don't know.." Allison trailed off confused and I just sighed out loud. I picked at my salad, not that hungry. Was she jealous of me? No, she couldn't be. Why would she be? There was no reason for her to be jealous over me. Allison and Scott dismissed themselves from the table. I sighed as It was only Stiles and I.

"Where is Isaac?" I asked Stiles.

"At home." Stiles shrugged and dismissed himself too. I sighed as I was by myself with my thoughts. I really need to know what Miss Blake meant by what she said to me. "If you know what's good for you." What did that mean? I was stressed again over this and needed to see what Isaac thinks about it.

I felt so stressed today but I was glad that i dressed as hot as I could. I was wearing my black leather pants, a deep red low cut t-shirt, a leather jacket and six black inch heels. My hair was wavy/curly. I looked hot and I felt it too. I strutted down the hallway to the school doors. I walked out of the high school to my mom's mercedes. I got in and drove off the school's property and to get away from Miss Blake.

I pulled up to Derek's loft and parked the mercedes. I walked up the steps to open the door, which was kind of difficult with my leather jacket but I got it open. I saw Isaac and Derek reading books at the new table that Derek probably just got. Isaac was the first one to look up and he breathed out and 'ooh' as he looked me up and down. I smirked at Isaac and he blushed as he put his book away. "Wow, Ashlee. Um. Wow. No words."

"Speechless. I didn't know I looked that good." I laughed and saw Derek lifted his head to look at me. He looked at me and checked me out like Isaac did. I smirked as I saw Derek raise his eyebrows at me. I walked over to the table in between Isaac and Derek on the ends. isaac was reading 'To Kill A Mockingbird' and I didn't know what Derek was reading. Isaac asked me why I was here instead of school. "Aren't you suppose to be in school too? And I don't want to be there today. I think I got threatened.. I think."

"You got threatened? By who?" Isaac stood up and looked like he wanted to go kill whoever threatened me. I told him to sit down and I told him that Miss Blake was the one. Isaac was like "what?" and I just nodded at him. "Wait, she threatened you?"

Derek looked at me and leaned forward to listen into what I had to say. I grabbed a chair and placed my ankles up on the table. I sighed and looked at them both. "I quote_ "Ashlee, I know my opinion probably doesn't mean anything to you but I hope you realise someone like you shouldn't be hanging around someone like him. So I think you shouldn't hang out with him anymore if you know what's good for you."_ That's what she said to me."

Isaac shook his head before saying that he had to be somewhere and left the loft. Leaving Derek and I, alone. I gulped as I looked over at Derek. I felt awkward sitting here alone with him after yesterday. It felt hot in here, so I took off my leather jacket to show off my red low cut t-shirt. I placed my leather jacket on the table. I looked over to Derek who was staring at me. I raised my brow. "Do I have anything on my face or?"

"No, you don't but I have to go talk to someone. Make yourself comfortable, Okay?" He walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek. He lingered there for a moment and then left without a word.

Did that just happen?

* * *

_**Please review!**_

_**omg i know this chapter was rushed but I wanted to write another chapter today!**_

_**I hoped you like it, and REVIEW!**_

_**- marlie. xox**_


End file.
